Progress Not Perfection
by 44667
Summary: "We need to keep going for our parents," he would tell me. Susan would tell me I was beautiful, but she never saw my bruises and scars I hid. Nor did Caleb or anybody else. And I plan to keep it that way. I wonder if my new friends will accept me. Christina and everyone else in the group. Divergent High/Fourtris story(First story.picture-order is TrisShaunaLynnChristina)NO HATE PLS
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS POV**

Both of my parents died in a year. My dad worked for multiple charities and my mom, she modeled. But she gave all of her money to the poor. They were both in the same car when a drunk crashed into them. The doctor said they died on impact.

My brother Caleb was all that I had left. We both dealt with their deaths differently. I scraped up as much as I could get from working at a club nearby. I didn't tell Caleb where I worked and he would always ask what I did coming home bloody and bruised. I usually lied so he wouldn't worry too much. While, he wanted to make my parents proud so he studied 24/7 to land him a place in one of Chicago's finest universities.

That is why we are flying to Chicago and leaving today. I'm thankful to leave and just try to forget everything. I think Caleb likes it better here too. As much as he denies it, he cannot stop drooling over our neighbor Susan. She always tells me that I am gorgeous, that is, when I cover up all my bruises. She hasn't seen them and the same with Caleb and I plan to keep it that way.

That will be hard considering my first day is tomorrow at Divergent High.

My alarm goes off at 5 in the morning. UGH I think to myself. Once the sheets leave my body, I'm freezing cold. I go downstairs, make Caleb breakfast, and go back upstairs to get ready. I shower taking a couple minutes just to close my eyes and let the water drip off my body. Once I'm out, I put on a maroon crop top and ripped high wasted shorts leaving my caramel brown hair to rest at my waist. I then yell, " Wake up or you'll be late!" I grab my high top converse and my penny board to ride to school.

When I get there, not many people are there as expected. I went early to avoid the large crowds. The only people here are a group of people who are watching me questioningly. Just keep walking. Just keep walking. I get to the front office receiving my locker combination and schedule. All at once, I bump into a tan girl and my papers fly everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," I say to her. "Nah, its fine. I'm Christina but call me Chris. So, where did you move from?" "I came here from California," I say back to her. She and I keep talking and she asks if I wanted to go to a back to school party. "I don't know, I've never been to one," I reply simply. We are finally in homeroom and she screams, "WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A PARTY BEFORE?!" "Yeah," I say. "YOU HAVEN'T LIVED!"

Tori the homeroom/music teacher says" Christina, leave the poor girl alone." "Fine. Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" "Sure" I say. The next periods are just going over the syllabus and me praying for lunch. Once the bell rings I meet Christina and she introduces me to all her friends.

**LYNN POV**

Finally not another girly girl. And she is pretty.

**MARLENE POV**

Dang all of the guys are just staring at Tris who looks highly uncomfortable.

**SHAUNA POV**

Woah she would be perfect for Four.

**URIAH/ZEKE POV**

She is HOT! But we have Marlene and Shauna. She would be great for Four.

**WILL POV**

She was in my honors classes

**FOUR POV**

She was in all ways magnificent. In her striking grey/blue eyes that hid something under the surface and her blonde hair. She didn't throw herself at me either. She is something different.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIS POV**

Lynn has pastel blue hair that fades into a light brown and her sister Shauna has light brown eyes and long brown hair. Marlene has blonde hair that ends at the tip of her elbow. As for the boys, Zeke and Uriah are high schoolers trapped in teenager bodies. Will doesn't say much, but has a lot on his mind. Just probably thinking of Christina. (Wink wink...) They are cute together.

Lastly there is Four. I really have to quit staring at him. I shouldn't be trying to make him uncomfortable, but at the same time, he is staring right back at me. The most amazing thing about him is his dark blue eyes. When I finally look down, he wears a small smirk on the corners of his mouth.

Their conversations resume after a while and occasionally asking me questions like what I like to do and if I have a job. I answer them quietly. I have never been this nervous. One of them, I think his name is Zeke? Asks"What do your parents do?" At this, I am startled but I quickly recover from all of the eyes on me and say that my parents both were in a car accident and passed away. Tears were swimming in my eyes, but I fought them back.

Lynn, I think smacked him in the back of the head. I chuckled and said," its okay Zeke. My dad was head of charity foundations and my mom modeled to raise money for the poor." There was a moment of silence before his brother, Uriah pipes in and says,"Hey Tris, wanna go to the great Pedrad party of the new school year?". "Sure!" I exclaim. "Woah Tris, you act like you've never been to a party before" everyone says. "I-she hasn't" Christina chimes in.

**URIAH/ZEKE POV**

She is in high school and never been to a party yet?! We both say ,"Well, we better make this one to remember." "Who has music with Tori next?" my little bro says. Everyone raises their hands. The bell rings at perfect timing. Then we all head to music.

**FOUR POV**

I find myself watching her every move. Once we are seated, she goes to Tori to get her seating arrangements and paperwork. The whole group turns to me. "Whhhaaaat?" I ask. "You like Tris," they all say in unison. I am about to say no when Christina says" Don't deny it Four. We all know she is beautiful and awesome for you." "Who is?" we hear Tris say. "NOBODY" Zeke and Uriah shout. (Face palm.) I am thinking about what to say when RRRIIIINNNG. Saved by the bell.

**TRIS POV**

Tori says "Welcome to class, we have a new student, Tris, would you like to tell us something about yourself?" I stand up and say "I'm Tris, I have an older brother, Caleb, and I play guitar and like drawing." Then Tori speaks up and says" Your first assignment for this class is to perform one song in front of the class." "I will give you a couple of minutes to think and practice. Good Luck." I already know what song I am going to sing. I just hum to myself for the next couple of minutes. Everyone goes. Well I guess I am the only one left.

I borrow the guitar in the front, tune it, and start strumming. The song is **FourFive Seconds by Rihanna, Kanye West, and Paul McCartney. **When I'm finished, I scurry to my seat and avoid everyone's eyes. Was I really that bad? My thoughts are interrupted by a roar of an applause and much praise. Once the bell rings, Christina says" Do you know what that means?". I say no. Everybody covers their ears and she screams,"SSHHHOOOPPPPIIIIINNNNNNGGGG TTTTTIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEEEE"

**PLS REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the typo in the last chapter and thank you for bringing it to my attention. I meant, "children trapped in teenager bodies." Again I'm really sorry for all of the confusion. And also, I apologize if it is unrealistic to some people. This story is a little bit different. Susan finds her beautiful , but she is still a little self-conscious because of her scars. But thanks to those who are giving me positive reviews.**

**TRIS POV**

Dang! Christina sure does have an arm. The guys and us are just walking around the mall aimlessly as Marlene and Shauna occasionally finding something they like. When we get to the food court, everybody splits up to get their food. Then Christina says to the guys," YO WE NEED SOME GIRL SHOPPING TIME!" "We are going to go, so see you tomorrow." She turns, then were off.

"This mall is so confusing," I think to myself.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Marlene says to me in a sing-song voice. "How do they enjoy this so much?" I ask nobody in particular. "I have been asking myself the same question." Lynn mutters under her breath. "Lynn we have ears you know!" they shout back. "Just hurry up so we can leave already!"

Lynn and I are sitting on the tiny uncomfortable futon of the changing room as Christina, Shauna, and Marlene come in and out every so often. "Tris, we need you to try on something. At least one thing. We will pay."

Lynn tells me," Just go. Just get it over with."

Christina shoves a black tight long sleeved dress ending mid thigh. It is shorter then I would have liked it to be, but it will have to do. I say it's fine so we can go.

"AH,AH,AH," Shauna taunts ,"NOT SO FAST," she wags her finger at us. "We have one more stop". I then see what is next door. VS, REALLY?

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER**


End file.
